


I detect, Danvers.

by Kara-Anne Laurel (orphan_account)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 19:03:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9456494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Kara-Anne%20Laurel
Summary: Maggie finds Alex and Supergirl cuddled on the sofa together. She knows Kara's secret, but decides to have a little fun with her girlfriend.





	

Maggie stood outside her girlfriend’s apartment. Technically, she had a key, but it seemed nice to knock. When no answer came, the detective opened the door. She smiled, seeing the back of Alex’s head over the couch. 

That was normal. What was not normal was the head of blonde hair beside her. That blonde hair belonged to a familiar face in a blue camisole and green Christmas tree shorts. That blonde hair was not someone who should be cuddling with Alex. 

The two seemed to hear her come in, turning like deer caught in the headlights. The blonde hit the floor, rubbing her hands around as if to look for something. Alex stood up, blushing. Everything, yet nothing, clicked in Maggie’s head.   
“Maggie!” The agent exclaimed, coming closer.   
“Danvers; what’s going on?” The girl’s eyebrow was raised.   
“Uh, nothing.” Alex tried.   
“You were cuddling with Supergirl, right?”   
“It is not what it looks like!”   
“I might forgive you, if she has a threesome with us.” The detective smirked, drawing a response from Kara.   
“Ew!” Maggie’s smirk shifted to a smile.   
“Maybe no.”   
“Okay, can I just leave?”   
“Maybe no. This sounds like it is torture enough.”   
“Yes, please?” Kara pleaded, quite uncomfortable.   
“Bye, Kara!” Maggie waved.   
“Bye!” The blonde replied, not catching the mistake.   
“How’d you know?”   
“I’m a detective, Danvers, I detect.” 

The two shared a kiss, watching Supergirl fly into the sky. It was peaceful. It was wonderful.


End file.
